


Forgive

by tamoruu



Series: JIGYU STORIES [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform, jigyu - Freeform, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoruu/pseuds/tamoruu
Summary: He didn’t think he could forgive him easily, but he did it. It was his mistake though, he was so stupid left him alone, but now he would do everything to keep the younger happy. He promised.





	Forgive

The wind blew so fast, and leaves started to fall remind them that it was autumn.  
“Hyung i need to go home. My mom asked me where i am.” Chan jumped from a bench and walked away. Everyone looked at Chan’s back without gave him any responses.  
“Indeed a little kid.” Seungkwan shouted after Chan already disappear.  
“Don’t talk bad behind him” Jeonghan thrown a snack to Seungkwan. Seungkwan whined, and throw a snack back to the older.  
“By the way you need to explain us about Mingyu and Jihoon story. I still don’t understand why they cry and-”  
“Jeonghan said we can’t talk bad behind people.” Seungcheol shrugged, then Jeonghan smashed him.  
“That’s not the point.” Jeonghan pouted, he looks so cute when he was pouting. Seungcheol smiled.  
“Well.. i don’t know if this is true or not, Mingyu never tell me the true story, so does Jihoon” Everyone started to look at Seungcheol when he start open his mouth.  
“You guys look so excited more excited than Mr Min’s class” Seungcheol chuckled.  
“Hyung can you just tell us don’t make a joke” Seungkwan responsed, he looks so serious and same with the other boys, they look so serious with what Seungcheol’s said.  
“They were bestfriend then, and i think Jihoon leave him for a reason. And he never talked to Mingyu, then Mingyu moved to this town. When Mingyu moved here he said to me that he really hate someone from his town but he can’t really hate him because he loves him so much or something about that” Seungcheol hold his breath, and everyone did. The kids never look so serious with a things but now they all are look so serious. Seungcheol is Mingyu’s bestfriend.  
When Mingyu moved to this town, Seungcheol was the first friend he could make. And until now they are bestfriend. Mingyu told him his story but not the whole things. Mingyu even said to him that eventhough he hate the boy, he always ended up forgive him. Because he knew someday the boy will be back to him. And it really happened. Seungcheol clutched his chest.  
“So how could you know the boy was Jihoon?” Jisoo asked eyebrows raised.  
“Jihoon moved from the same place with Mingyu, and Mingyu’s habit changed when he saw Jihoon. And i’m sure Jihoon was the boy when Jihoon text me he found Mingyu at class. You don’t know how much he panicked, and he even crying” Seungcheol explained. Everyone looks uneasy, didn’t satisfied with Seungcheol’s statement.  
“You worse, i thought you knew the whole story” Jeonghan said sassily.  
“Well you have to ask me or Mingyu” Someone answered from the back, and it made everyone jumped from their place. Jeonghan and Seungkwan opened his mouth.  
“Since when did you?” Seungkwan lost his words. And everyone looked so embarrassed including Seungcheol.  
“Hyung did you know that Mingyu was absent again today? It’s already 3days.” Myeonghao shouted try to change the topic.  
“You have to look him hyung” Hansol shouted, followed by agreement from the others. 

It’s been 4 days since Jun’s house incident and right after the incident Mingyu absent from school, he was sick. And Mingyu didn’t want to meet anyone else.  
Jihoon opened his mouth, he grab his phone and glances at his phone.

‘to Minggu: are you okay?’

A sigh out from his mouth, Mingyu didn’t even want to talk to him.  
“he didn’t answer my text.” Jihoon shrugged his shoulder.  
“At least you tried” Seungcheol aswered while patting Jihoon’s shoulder. 

Yes at least. 

*** 

Jihoon muttered, while fixing his white loosen hoodie. It only took 10minutes to Mingyu’s house actually. He sigh. The cold wind blew swirling againts his body, he looked at the skies it was so clear, so beautiful. A smile tuckled on his face, finally he arrived at Mingyu’s house. He was a little bit nervous, what will he do if Mrs. Kim didn’t accept him. Maybe she still mad at him because what happened 8 years ago. He shook his head, well at least he tried like Seungcheol said.  
Jihoon pressed the bell, he sighs. Why the fuck he nervous too much like this. No need to waiting, a beautiful lady came out with a wide smile on his face, she raised her eyebrows. It was the first time Mrs. Kim see Jihoon after she moved to this town.  
“Hmm.. Mingyu’s friend?” She asked, Jihoon nodded.  
“Yes. Are Mingyu home?” Mrs. Kim smiled again and made a ‘Yes of course.” gesture and let Jihoon enter her house. Jihoon’s eyes widened as he enter the house, it was exactly has the same feeling with Mingyu’s house 8 years ago. The smell, the furniture, and even the frames. Indeed it’s their house.  
“By the way i haven’t seen you” Mrs. Kim started a conversation while closing the door.  
“I’m Lee Jihoon. I just moved to Mingyu’s school 3 weeks ago” Jihoon was timid when he said Lee Jihoon. Will Mrs. Kim remember him, or will she kicked his ass. That was the only thing he could think.  
“I think i know that name…” she murmured, looking at Jihoon’s closely. Jihoon grinned. Wish she didn’t remember a thing about him, but that’s a bullshit.  
“Ah.. You have same name with Mingyu’s bestfriend at the other town. yeah we moved like twice or third times i don’t remember” She chuckled. She remember him, Jihoon grinned want to admit that he was that Jihoon.  
“Aw but you should be Mingyu’s underclassman right aw how cute.” She poked Jihoon’s cheeks and it made Jihoon blush.  
“Ah. Actually I’m that Jihoon” Jihoon tried to hide his face. Mrs. Kim made a sound like she surprised but it sounds like she screamed.  
“Seriously? Ah- How could you move to this town?” She dropped her jaws, didn’t believe. Then she pushed Jihoon to sit at the sofa. Jihoon nodded.  
“Wait, wait you have to tell me.. i’m sorry i didn’t tell you, even your family about our moving plan it was all of sudden” Mrs. Kim face looks so sad, Jihoon smiled and wave his hands.  
“No, it’s okay the one that should say sorry was me” and Jihoon explained that he move because his father got a promotion, and he shocked when know that Mingyu’s move to this place either.  
“I’m sorry i haven’t tell my mother that we moved to the same place with you.” Jihoon added. Mrs. Kim laughed, was that funny?  
“Mingyu haven’t tell me too.” Jihoon nodded, Mrs. Kim stood up and crossed his arms.  
“By the way Soonyoung and Seokmin was here why you didn’t come with them?” Jihoon raised his eyebrows. Wait Soonyoung and Seokmin was here, but Mingyu told Seungcheol he didn’t want to meet anyone. Jihoon shook his head, calming himself down.  
“Ah i’m sorry do you know them?” Mrs. Kim added a little bit timid if Jihoon didn’t know them. Jihoon shook his head.  
“They are my friends too” And then Mrs. Kim nodded for a minute then turned around. Jihoon just looked at her without say anything, he should manner.  
“Ah i’m sorry i detained you for a long time. Forgot about what will you do. There his rooms in upstairs go to the left and you found the stairs” Mrs. Kim explained with his hands gestures. Jihoon stood up and walked to where Mrs. Kim hands pointed at.

He could feel his heart beat so fast as he stepped the stairs, his heart felt heavy, his hands even shake. What on earth happen with him right now?  
He whirled the knob and entered Mingyu’s room without any obstacles. A sigh out from his mouth, watch the younger sleep with blanket wrapped around his body was not what he expect. Did he really sick?  
“Minggu” he called him, and it made the younger take a peek from his blanket. Mingyu eyes widened when he see smiled Jihoon in front of him.  
“Are you okay?” Jihoon’s voice sounds so soft, Mingyu blinked his eyes for a while and woke up from his position.  
“I’m sorry i wake you up. You can go back to sleep. I’ll go.” Jihoon muttered, and he turned around but Mingyu stop him, hands clutched on Jihoon’s loosen hoodie.  
“No don’t go again” Jihoon tilted his head, he felt like a thousand flowers are blooming in his chest. Mingyu patted his bed, asked the older to sit beside him. Jihoon nodded and sit beside Mingyu, it felt awkward. 

You know it was so damn awkward when you just met your old bestfriend which never contact you before. A sigh out from Mingyu’s mouth, Jihoon tilted his head facing againts the younger. He could feel his heart was about to burst. Mingyu poked his cheeks, and it made him blushed.  
“What are you doing?” Jihoon screamed while hide his face, Mingyu chuckled.  
“It feels so awkward... “ Mingyu whined hands still at Jihoon’s cheeks  
“Did your family like to touch cheeks that much?” Jihoon rolled his eyes, he could see Mingyu hands finally stop touching him again.  
“My family? Don’t you say my mom Noooo.” Mingyu whined again and hid his face with a pillow, he shook his head and still whined. Jihoon laughed to the younger’s reaction and it made him at ease, saw the younger smile and didn’t hurt anymore. 

Time flies so fast as they talked to each other. And they already ate two big snacks from Mingyu’s mom. Jihoon moved his feet to the other side.  
“Minggu” He called the younger.  
“Hm?” Mingyu tilted his head, and placed the blanket around his body again. Jihoon stood up, walked to Mingyu’s study desk.  
“What Soonyoung and Seokmin did here you said you don’t want to see anyone?” Jihoon rolled his eye while picking a comic. Actually, this things bothered him since Mrs. Kim told him.  
“Ah.. i asked him to come.” Jihoon shocked, seriously? Mingyu asked them?  
“Did you jealous?” Mingyu mocked, a smirk tucked on his face. Jihoon coughed. His face turned red. No, he didn’t jealous. Or, maybe.  
“Ah, actually they came to tell me something. I didn’t ask them or i really asked them” Mingyu stood up, walk closer to the older and grabbed his hand. Jihoon’s heart felt like it stopped beating, he couldn’t breath. He felt like he would die.  
“T-tell what?” Jihoon blushed again, as the younger pushed him to sit at his bed again.  
“should i tell you?” teased Mingyu, Jihoon whined and it made the younger burst into laugh.  
“Well they told me that i shouldn’t tell this but-” Mingyu cutted his words, stared at the older, and it made Jihoon’s heart flutter.  
“But i will tell you. They told me that you really bad at socialize, you have no friend at your past school even you were a student council. Oh my God i can’t believe this. And they told me to forgive you because it could lighten your burden. Actually, i’m not the type of people who having grudges. I already forgive you since i don’t know when.” Mingyu explained. Jihoon opened his mouth didn’t believe that his friend showed him their care. He feel so touched.  
“Why?” Mingyu waved at Jihoon, Jihoon didn’t responsed but gave him a smile. This was the feel of friendship, after 8 years he could feel what friendship feels again. And he didn’t think Mingyu could forgive him but he did it. It was his mistake though, he was so stupid left him alone but now he would do everything to keep the younger happy. He promised. But then Seungcheol’s words came across his head.  
“Or you love me so much so you can’t hate me.” Jihoon teased, Mingyu whined right after Jihoon closed his mouth. Jihoon could see Mingyu face turned into red. He smiled.

“And.. since you were students council before, I’m with Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin recommend you to become students council at our school. Ah how gre-”  
“Wait- What? You what?” Jihoon shocked after hear what Mingyu say. He didn’t want to become students council again, it was so tired and he hate it so much. Also, it consumes his time so much. He can not rest.  
“They will do another election next week and the deadline is this week so why not?” Mingyu shrugged his shoulder. Jihoon, mouth still opened shook his head.  
“No. I don’t want to-”  
“Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin already gave the form to the committee.” Mingyu cut Jihoon’s sentence.  
“But they can’t submit it without my permission” Jihoon whined, still disagree with what the younger did.  
“Ah really?” Mingyu widened his eyes. Jihoon sighs, how stupid they are submit a form without permission. Jihoon chuckled. Mingyu stared at him with his very puppy looks, Jihoon whined, he couldn’t bear Mingyu’s puppy looks, it so cute and he could die, he wanted to squish him so much.  
But then again, his burden lightened, Mingyu finally forgive him, and they become friend again, or maybe something more? he didn’t know. He will let it flow and let God defining his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i'm back with this series again, i dont know why it took me 1000 years to update my series again. i have no time because of my college. by the way leave kudos and comment, and don't forget to stream Home.


End file.
